


marble skies

by planetdweeb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, Random Junk, balletdancer!harry, heavysmoker!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis mistakes harry for a lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetdweeb/pseuds/planetdweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if that lass was a cigarette from the new, fresh box, he'd smoke her till his throat burned to ashes.<br/>-<br/>ballet dancer harry & louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marble skies

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tags louis mistakes harry for a woman in the beginning. please excuse this extremely small chapter, i had a bit of a writer's block and i really wanted to get this fic going. i'd been procrastinating for a while. don't worry, there'll be much more longer chapters soon. enjoy!

The car would shake against the old dirt road, but that's what louis loved. The soft hum of his car against the dirt road was sweet music to his ears. Along with the thick taste of cigarette lodged in his throat; he loved it.

As revolting as many people found it, Louis was in love with the everlasting taste of cigarette at the walls of his throat each time he swallowed or breathed.

He reached back for his cigarettes, he couldn't ignore the inevitable desire for that cigarette between his dry, thin lips. Cigarettes were such beauties in his eyes. But– one true beauty, human-wise, that is, was his daughter's ballet teacher, even if he only saw the back of her. He never got a great gander at the lady. She had a tall body with these long legs he swore went for miles, and a bun on her head, just to top it off.

If that lass was a new, fresh cigarette right from the box, he'd smoke her till his throat burned to ashes. He finally lit his cigarette and placed it between his thin lips with a hum. He did his usual chain smoke through the straight, dirt road.

He knew cigarettes added up to a lot and his daughter hated the smell more than the small apartment they rented. The early sun rose before he knew it and he thanked the heavens he didn't have work today.

"Sleep." He croaked earnestly to himself before he ran his rough hands over his face.

He turned back around on the dirt road, speeding to make his way back home and to _sleep sleep sleep_.


End file.
